The Last Reunion
by Insanity's Pen
Summary: I know my time is getting shorter. But as the Awesome Me, I'm not going out without a bang.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Reunion

By: Insanity's Pen

Pain is the only thing his fragile mind could register. Shivers racked his sweat soaked body. He clutched the thick blanket around himself tighter and a quick curse escaped his lips at the warmth it failed to provide.

Prussia's heart hurt. It burned in an invisible fire that seemed impossible to extinguish. It was breaking, shattering into a million smithereens. A thought bounced around in his mind and buzzed and stung like a wasp. _The end_. His time on this earth was coming to a close. And he knew this. If the pain wasn't enough of a sign, then his slipping mind certainly was. Lately he'd been having delirious visions from the past.

Prussia had known this was going to happen. He had known since he had been sent free from Russia's place, since the tearing of the Berlin Wall. That had been one of the happiest days of his life.

_The great reunion had to be celebrated, obviously, and what better way to do that than with beer and a huge party? Laughter and tears filled the streets and children ran amuck everywhere. Families, friends and strangers alike came together to celebrate. Prussia himself was ecstatic at the chance to be with his brother once more. The night was spent with dancing cheering and lots of drinking. Prussia and Germany were finally going home together, stumbling and laughing along down the street. Snow had started to fall, covering the earth in a blanket of pure white. Their voices sounded loud and echoed through the quiet night._

_ Before the pair had reached their destination, Prussia noticed a group of men coming down the street opposite of them. They stumbled ungracefully with half empty bottles in their hands._

_ "No more East! No more West! Just Germany!" one man slurred. The rest just gave a cheer and took a swing from their drinks. Those words made Prussia pause in his steps. The man was right. There would be no East Germany or West Germany. Just Germany. One unified country. Despite feeling startled and suddenly depressed, he felt proud. His little bruder was becoming stronger. He smiled softly at the thought._

The pains began soon after. As more and more people began calling themselves Germans, Prussia slowly began to fade from people's minds. Every person becoming German felt like a needle was pricking him. It had started out bearable, but as time passed, the pain grew to the point where he would pass out. He kept remembering things, wars and arguments as well all the fun and memorable moments, sad ones, too.

Prussia rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling with determination. If his time was limited, the he'd spend it the right way, the _awesome_ way. Ignoring the pain in his legs he stood from the bed and sat at his desk. He pulled out a pen and began writing.

~X~


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Reunion

By: Insanity's Pen

Austria opened the door after hearing several rather loud knocks. Needless to say, however, he wasn't surprised to find a certain albino on the other side. What did surprise him though, was the uncharacteristic sheepish grin on the usually smirking visitor's face.

"What are you doing here?" Austria asked, feeling slightly worried for his vital regions.

"What? I can't visit my dear friend when I want to?" Prussia replied with mock hurt.

"Well it usually means that you either have something mischievous up your sleeve, are drunk and need a place to crash, or you want money."

Prussia laughed. _Why does it sound so off?_ Austria noticed briefly.

"Roderich?" a voice came from behind Austria. "Who is it?"

Hungary's emerald eyes peered from over the man's shoulder.

"Oh, Prussia! What brings you here?" she asked, frying pan in hand.

"Just in the neighborhood." The albino replied with a slight chuckle.

"Well come in," Hungary said, being the ever polite host. "Have a drink."

"Actually," Prussia declined. "I only came to drop something off."

Austria and Hungary looked at the man standing upon their threshold with bewildered faces. Prussia was actually refusing a drink?

Prussia pulled two small white envelopes from a messenger bag they had failed to notice earlier and handed one to each of them.

"It would mean the world to me if you could attend." Prussia said an unreadable expression on his face.

"What—" Austria began.

"Have a nice day." And with that Prussia turned on his heel and walked away. Hungary and Austria stood in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what had just happened.

~x~

"Coming!" Spain called. He had been in the middle of washing dishes when a sudden knock came to his door.

"It better not be that potato bastard." Grumbled Romano. "We already have the wine bastard here."

"Hey!" France cried. "I am a most welcome guest! And you should be a better host!"

Spain shook his head at the pair's squabbling as he dried his hands with a rag. He made his way to the door and opened it to find his other best friend standing there.

"Prussia!" he exclaimed with an ever-cheerful smile. "Welcome!" Spain led Prussia to where the others were.

"Prussia!" exclaimed France.

"Ugh. Another one." Romano groaned as he stood from his seat and made his way upstairs, away from the insanity he was sure was to take place. Nothing normal ever happened when those three got together.

"So what brings you here?" Spain asked as he pulled out some drinks.

"Nothing much, just running errands." Prussia replied with his usual smirk.

"You? Doing some kind of work? Hononon! _Incroyable_!" France laughed.

"_Si, amigo_, that _is_ a little hard to believe!" Spain laughed as well.

"True!" Prussia joined in and the trio enjoyed a nice laugh together. Once the laughter died down and three were contentedly drinking, Spain asked,

"So what kind of errands were you doing?"

"I was delivering messages to everyone." Prussia answered.

"Oh? What kind of messages?" France spoke. The two curious men leaned in closely as Prussia pulled out two white envelopes with their names penned out in an elegant script. France and Spain exchanged confused looks.

"Invitations for a special event I'm planning." Prussia explained with a smirk.

"Fusoso~! Prussia you didn't have to make actual invitations! A simple phone call would have sufficed." Spain smiled heartwarmingly as he wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"_Espagne_ is right! Even if we weren't invited, we would have gone anyway!" France wrapped his arms around the other two, enveloping them into a group hug. Prussia laughed but inside he wanted to cry. He had such good friends, they were like his brothers.

"Also, I came to see if you guys wanted to hang out Friday night. Just the three of us." Prussia suggested.

"The usual?" Spain asked a glitter of excitement in his eyes.

"Nope." Prussia smirked evilly. "We're going all out. No restrictions, just mayhem and pure fun."

The other two eagerly gave a cheer of agreement.

"Anyways," Prussia said standing from his seat. "I have to go now. Germany will start yelling at me for being late to dinner."

The three made their way towards the door.

"Oh, before I forget," Prussia pulled another envelope. "Give this to Romano for me." Spain took it from his hands.

"Tell him it would mean very much to me if he came. It would mean the world to me if both you could come." Prussia stared into his best friends' eyes before turning and leaving. France and Spain had fallen into silence as they watched their friend's retreating back disappear into the distance.

Spain turned slowly to look at France. His gaze held a question and his heart started to beat more rapidly. France only gave a slight nod.

~x~

Prussia felt accomplished. He had delivered the invitations to every country and nation he knew, both friends and enemies. It had taken all day, but it was worth it. Now he could rest and prepare for another pain-filled night.

~x~

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm horrible with getting things done on time. I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed! You have no idea how much a review helps to keep me wanting to write (even if I do suck at it). If there are any spelling errors and whatnot, just let me know so I can fix it! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Reunion

By: Insanity's Pen

**A/N: I am so sorry for the extremly late update! I got caught up with school work. I'll try my best to update faster!**

Prussia arrived to Germany's home just in time to find him and Italy eating a delicious dinner prepared by Italy himself.

"The awesome me has arrived!" he announced with a grand sweeping motion.

"You're late." Germany greeted without looking up.

"Ja, ja, only by a few minutes." Prussia dismissed, sitting next to him at the dining table.

"Half an hour is a few?" the younger raised a brow.

"Well, what can I say? You can't rush awesomeness! Kesesese~!"

"Ve~! But he's here now! Here have some pasta!" Italy happily loaded Prussia's plate with a steaming heap of pasta.

"_Danke!_" the albino said before digging in. He really enjoyed Italy's cooking and would often find himself eagerly waiting for the man's visits as it always meant he wouldn't have to cook that day.

"So, did you finish all your errands?" Germany asked before bringing a forkful of pasta to his lips.

"Ja." Prussia mumbled with his mouth full.

"Oooh, what kind of errands were they?" asked Italy.

"Invitations to my awesome dinner party!" Prussia replied proudly.

"And where is this dinner party going to be held, exactly?" Germany inquired, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Why, here of course! Where else _bruder_?" Prussia's laughter was briefly cut off as he tried to hide a wince when Germany smacked him with his napkin. Was he already that weak? Italy narrowed his eyes as he noticed.

"You idiot! Have you forgotten the last time you threw a party here? France practically molested everyone and England got hysterically drunk!"

"Which reminds me, you still have to fix that hole in the ceiling that he made." Prussia beamed innocently.

Germany turned red.

"No."

"_Was_?" Prussia tilted his head to the left.

"I said, no. You are not throwing a party."

"Aw, c'mon West! Just this once? Pleeeeaaase?" Prussia pouted.

Italy, who had been strangely quiet throughout the whole conversation, spoke up.

"I think a party would be a great idea, ve~!" The two arguing brothers paused in their attempts to throttle each other to stare at the Italian.

"See, West, even your boyfriend agrees with me!" Prussia laughed at his brother's glare. Germany groaned.

"…Fine. You can have your party." Germany was putty in Italy's hands; he could never deny him anything. "But you will do all the necessary arrangements and cleaning. I will not be lending you any money either."

"Yes!" Prussia cheered. The trio finished their meal as they made idle chatter.

"Oh, hey, Italy," Prussia reached into his messenger bag and pull another envelope and handed it to the brunette. "Here's an invitation to my awesome party!"

"Ve~! Yay! I get to go, too!" Italy gratefully accepted the invitation. Prussia laughed at the man's enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm off to bed!" Prussia declared making a fast get away.

"Wait, it's your turn wash the—" Germany cut off when he noticed the albino was nowhere in sight. "Fine, I guess I'll do the dishes tonight. Italy you can wait for me upstairs if you like."

"Okay~!" the Italian responded before bounding up the stairs to Germany's room.

~x~

Prussia got into bed moving as slowly as he could possibly manage. Oh, how his bones ached. He had a killer migraine and his skin stung with the million pin pricks. His breathing was labored as he tried to get into a comfortable enough position for another pain filled night of torture. When will the pain end?

~x~

Germany wiped his hands dry on a clean dish rag and headed upstairs. When he entered his room he was surprised to find Italy on his bed with a trouble look on his usually cheerful face. It looked so odd and out of place.

"Italy? Is everything okay?" he inquired. Startled, the said man jumped as he whipped his head up.

"Oh! Germany!" Italy gasped. Germany walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

Italy looked down at his hands where he held a folded piece of paper. Without a word he held it up for Germany to take. Germany was beyond confused and more than a little worried as he took the paper. It was thick, they fancy kind that they used to use for invitations back then. It was held closed with a wax seal and the Prussian eagle stamped above it. Carefully he opened it to reveal a neat, handwritten cursive script. He began to read.

_I, the extremely awesome Prussia, am requesting your presence to my very awesome black-and-white dinner party! The awesome get together will be held on this coming 25__th__ of February at 7 o'clock in the German residence. Please wear formal attire in black and white. For your convenience, rooms will be available for those who wish to arrive on an earlier date. _

_ I ask that if I have ever done you wrong, that you be willing to set aside any hard feelings. I would feel most honored if you could grace me with your presence. It would mean the world to me._

_ Hope to see you there!_

_ The awesome Prussia_

Germany was silent, his mind blank. He didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that Prussia had actually written that himself, or the fact the he was being so humble (well, humble for him anyway) and pleading. He vaguely registered Italy's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slowly to meet the smaller man's teary eyes.

"Germany..." Italy began.

How could he be so stupid? Italy had noticed before he did. How could he not notice until now? Germany felt the urge to slap himself for his obliviousness. He wanted to cry, but his mind couldn't function properly enough to do so. Italy buried his face into Germany's chest and sobbed loudly. The blonde wrapped his arms around the smaller man's body. He closed his eyes tightly.

_It would mean the world to me._

God, how could he not notice that his own brother was dying?


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Reunion

By: Insanity's Pen

**A/N: Merry late Christmas! Originally I had intended to give this to you guys as a gift, but seeing as how I got sick and then the holiday party well…yeah, so here it is! Happy holidays!**

Sunlight poured in from the window and lit up the room in a soft orange glow. Prussia lay in his bed, too comfortable to move from the warmth of the thick duvet. Upstairs he could hear the voices of two nations arguing over what to have for breakfast. A small contented smile spread across his face, but it was short lived as a piercing pain shot through his shoulder. With a grunt he stood and made his way to the bathroom to start on his morning routine.

Steam clouded his vision as he stepped out from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing a spare one to dry his hair. He stood in front of the fogged mirror and wiped at the steam with his hand. He supported himself against the sink as he leaned forward to stare at the person in the glass.

The person in the mirror was almost a stranger to him, had it not been for the characteristics of an albino. Ever pale skin was more ghostly white than usual and taught over jutting bones, giving off the illusion that the paper-thin skin would tear any moment. Silver hair had lost its luster, instead looking more like the ash of a cigarette. Once shining red eyes looked dull and tired, accentuated with dark circles. The ever-present smirk that always seemed to adorn his face was nowhere in sight, seemingly gone forever.

Prussia sighed. Had he changed so much already? His body shook from strain as he gripped the edges of the sink tighter. Suddenly, a sharp twisting in his gut had him emptying his stomach into the sink. The vile scent of vomit and blood made him want to gag once more, but he braved through it as he washed the mess away. With blurry eyes he watched as red tinted water swirled down the drain, making everything seem more real than he'd like to believe.

After brushing his teeth again and getting dressed for the day, Prussia made his way upstairs where it was surprisingly quiet. Germany, who was sitting on the couch drinking coffee, looked up from his newspaper when Prussia entered the room, a confused look upon his face.

"He went to buy food. We hadn't realized we didn't have anything we could use for breakfast and he insisted on going by himself." He explained before Prussia could ask. Prussia nodded in acknowledgment. "There's more coffee in the kitchen."

After returning with a mug steaming black coffee, Prussia made himself comfortable on the recliner by putting his feet up on the coffee table. Germany gripped the edges of his newspaper and bit back the urge to scold his brother.

"What's wrong West? You seem tense." Prussia teased, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Nothing is…." Germany trailed off, the image of the invitation flashing through his mind. Germany cleared his throat before asking, "H-how are you, bruder?"

Prussia was slightly taken aback by the sudden question, but answered nonetheless.

"I've been better." He didn't want to go into it any further. Germany seemed satisfied with the answer and nodded.

"Any wild plans today?"

"Yes, actually. I'm going out with France and Spain tonight."

"Good, good." An awkward silence filled the room as both brothers searched for something to say.

"Prussia, about the dinner party…I'll help you out with it." Prussia almost spit out his coffee.

"Really?" he asked incredulously at the fact that his brother was willing offering to spend money for a party. Prussia had planned to do all of this by himself.

"Yes, really." Germany looked away, a small flush on his cheeks.

"Well, uh, _danke_."

"You're welcome." Germany met Prussia's eyes. Another long silence settled over them as their gazes held. Somewhere in the backs of their minds they registered the low timbre of the old grandfather clock striking nine o' clock.

Everything happened quickly then. One mug of lukewarm coffee was hastily set aside while the other was knocked out of the holder's grasp on the impact of a heavy body clashing with another. A shuddering cry resounded throughout the room and saltwater tears streamed freely as two bodies were thrown unceremoniously to the floor.

The two brothers sat on the floor in an ungraceful pile as they hugged each other and cried like children. They're tears mixed together as did their cries of sadness. Germany would never openly admit it, but he was the one who cried the loudest. Prussia made no effort to stop the tears as he clutched his little brother closer to his chest and rubbed his back in attempt to soothe him. No words were exchanged, just tears. Prussia concentrated on committing this to memory, the feel of his brother's arms around him, the softness of his hair, the muscular torso. He had truly grown up. He smiled out of pride through his tears.

Time had seemed to slow down considerably around them as they let out their sorrow until they were just a hiccupping mess, spilled coffee forgotten. They didn't notice when Italy had walked in, arms full of groceries, and gazed at them with a sad, knowing smile before disappearing into the kitchen.


End file.
